The Right Punishment
by RavenArse
Summary: Sparrabeth AU taking place during AWE. Oneshot. Elizabeth comes to apologise for murdering Jack, will he ever forgive her? Rated M for sexual content.


**Authors note: Yes, another smutty Sparrabeth, because i love them too much.**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review, it will make this all worth while. Thankyou.**

 **Enjoy.**

Elizabeth layed in her bunk. She listened to the creaking of the Black Pearl, the crew peacefully snoring around her, seeing the objects in the roof sway back and forth.

It was two days since they rescued Jack from Davy Jones' locker, and they were now on their way back to the Caribbean waters.

But Elizabeth had not slept at all these past nights, and this night didn't seem promising either.

She sighed and shifted to the wall, peeking out the porthole.

The water was quiet, small waves crashed against the Pearl's wooden side.

She felt a lump grow in her throat, her eyes watered and she sat up in the bunk, trying to escape the strangling feeling.

It was guilt, and it stung her once again this night.

She felt guilty, and she had felt guilty ever since the the Black Pearl sunk along with its Captain.

She felt like a monster for what she did to him.

The Kraken didn't do this, it was her.

She was a coward, she was sorry, but too bloody proud to tell him.

She had not spoken to Jack after they saved him, she was too afraid to talk to him, considering the way he ignored her. He barely looked at her. But when he did, all she could see in his eyes was anger.. and sadness, mixed with that black ocean of mystery.

She wiped away her tears and sniffled.

He was right to feel this way towards her, what she did was unforgiveable and she knew it.

Even Will had been silent these past days, he spent alot of time for himself, away from her.

She swore he must have found out about what really happened that day.

This was her fault, and she has to make this right. If that was even possible.

She wanted to just let it all out, and just cry until she'd fall asleep.

Elizabeth clenched her fists. She swallowed the lump and exhaled.

She sat up at the edge of the bunk and put her feet in her boots.

The wooden floor creaked horribly as she got up and walked quietly past the sleeping crew and sneaked up the stairs.

She looked over to Jack's cabin, it was dark inside, and there was only one lit lamp outside his door.

She walked towards the cabin, which felt like an eternity.

Her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

It would not surprise her if he wanted to kill her for the way she let him get eaten by a giant squid and then end up in a dry boiling wasteland - pure hell for a pirate.

She swallowed as she stood outside the door. She raised her hand to knock, but hesitated as she felt nausea rush through her body.

She ran over to the banister in a flash, but she didn't vomit. All she felt was the fear and the guilt hitting her like a rock in the head.

She couldn't risk making him hate her even more.

Her face contorted as she watched the horizon, wishing none of it ever happened.

"..Elizabeth?" a low husky voice spoke behind her.

She gasped and turned quickly.

It was Jack. He stood by the door, frozen in place, just looking at her.

He held his hand on the gun in his belt, as if he was ready to attack a ship stealer.

His eyes pierced through her.

"Bugger, thought you were an enemy" Jack mumbled sarcasticly, his voice clinged with irritation.

Elizabeth sighed nervously. "Jack, i-"

"Why are you here?" Jack cut her off and raised his voice.

His eyes were unreadable, dark.. and cold.

"I came to speak with you." She swallowed, not daring to look away from his dark eyes.

Jack pulled a cold grin. "is that so?"

He lifted his chin, mocked her with his gaze.

Elizabeth was ready to flee from the situation.

She kept standing nervously, trembling like a frightened doe.

He looked around them, to check if someone was watching.

"Then come" Jack spoke as he turned and walked inside the dark cabin, leaving the door open for her.

Now she had the chance to run away.

She'd like to run and hide, but her gut feeling stopped her.

Jack has invited her in to talk, and he finally said a word, at least.

She couldn't bring herself to walk away from that chance, like a coward.

She gritted her teeth and exhaled.

She walked over to the open cabin door.

He had lit up a candle on his desk. He sat back in his chair, waiting for her to come in. His eyes never leaving her.

She stepped inside.

"Close the door." Jack commanded as he leaned backwards in the chair.

She closed the door behind her, feeling his eyes on her from behind. She held her breath and turned back to him.

"Sit" He said as he nodded towards the chair on the other side of his desk.

Elizabeth was scared. Afraid to think of what he will say, or even worse, nothing at all.

She stood there by the door, looking guilty.

She wanted to hide, just disappear. But there was no way she could escape that dangerous look on his face.

Elizabeth walked over to him, his eyes following her.

She sat down in the chair and entwined her hands on her lap, staring down at the table.

She only glanced on his hands under her eyelids as Jack leaned forward over the wooden desk.

She felt his eyes glaring her down, making her feel so very small.

"What do you want to speak about, Miss. Swann?" Jack said, in a low, cold voice.

Elizabeth's mouth went dry. She felt like crying.

But she needed to just let it out, before he would lose his temper.

She exhaled deeply and raised her head to look at him.

His dark eyes stared at her, glimmering with disappointment in the candle light.

"i'm sorry" Elizabeth let out, with a nervous pitch in her voice.

He raised his brows. "..Sorry?" Jack answered, shifting his head sarcasticly. "Cuz' I am certain i heard you say the exact opposite of sorry, after you lured me into yer little trap." he grinned mockingly, anger growing on his features.

She swallowed and looked away again, feeling defenseless.

She knew -She had used his care for her against him to lure him into her trap, chaining him to the mast.

"And then feed me to the bloody Kraken?" Jack raised his voice. He clenched his fists. "You were not sorry, Elizabeth."

Her eyes watered as she remembered the sounds of a struggling Sparrow, trying to break free from the chains as she cowardly escaped with the longboat. The sight of the Kraken taking down The Black Pearl and Jack with it.

Her heart shattered, for the hundreth time.

"That was a lie, Jack!" she tearfully snapped, looking back up at him. "I killed you because i lo... " she cut herself off. She was about to panic.

She sighed.

"I was sorry, i am sorry, i should never have done that to you, i regret it and i regret it every day, every second.. i never meant to hurt you... i.." Elizabeth sniffled and looked down. "i never meant to kill you.." She closed her eyes shut, fighting against herself.

"I am so... so sorry" she whimpered and looked back up at him.

She tried not to break the gaze, not to break the respect she owed him.

Jack's features softened. He was silent, just looking back at her.

He stood up slowly and turned his back on her, he walked towards the windows.

She watched him stand there in silence.

She felt so bad, the guilt built up into a big lump in her throat. She wanted to cry and she needed to cry, but she thought it would be useless and a shame for her to cry, she didn't deserve any comfort for her wrong doings. Jack deserves comfort.. she deserves nothing.

She blinked rapidly to dry the tears away.

She noticed his fists clenching and unclenching.

He turned. She held her breath.

But then she saw it. His eyes were shining.

He was tear strangled.

He came towards her and stopped before the table. "It's alright, you can go."

Her eyes widened in shock. She was ready for him to just hit her or lock her in the dungeon. But letting her go? This was not right, he is not being himself, he's hiding something. He should be furious.

Elizabeth swallowed. "But..-"

"Ye came back n' saved me anyways, now go." Jack interrupted. His face was unreadable.

She slowly got up, but hesitated. "Jack.."

"GO!" he snapped. She jumped and ran for the door.

She felt herself hesitate again. She was guilty, this isn't right. She's a monster.

But she couldn't hold back the lump in her throat.

Her hand gripped the doorknob and she started to sob. She was ashamed, she didn't want him to see her cry, she should own what she did.

"But i.. i killed you.." she sobbed, standing by the door.

He was silent for a moment, but then she heard him walk towards her.

She flinched, ready for a punch.

But then she felt his arms quickly wrap around her, holding her tight.

She cried.

"Jack stop it!" she struggled, trying to get away from his grip.

"Why won't you just punish me?!" she sobbed and continued to struggle against him.

He dragged them down to the floor so she was sitting between his legs.

"Just hit me!!" she cried, giving up and leaned away from his chest.

Jack held her tighter. "No."

She was frustrated, he was so calm and she didn't know what he wanted, but she did not deserve his comfort.

"I don't deserve this, Jack." she said quietly.

He didn't answer, his chin was calmly resting behind her shoulder.

"I'm a monster." she spoke louder. He was still silent.

"Just kill me!" she snapped against him.

He suddenly grabbed her upper arms and dragged her up on her feet and slammed her against the wall.

She groaned from the force, but accepted the action. Finally they could be even, somehow.

"You hurt me" Jack said, just inches from her face. He looked angry and broken.

His face and his grip softened. "But i would never hurt you."

She was surprised.

She looked him in the eyes, and she could not see one single lie.

"Then what will you do?" she asked confused.

He glanced over her lips and back into her eyes.

She blushed.

He wanted to kiss her.

But she couldn't..

Jack's hands slid down her arms as he stepped closer, touching her nose with his.

She shivered in response. She tried to fight herself against it, but his warmth was too inviting.

She sighed and met his lips.

Jack immedietly leaned forward and pressed her against the wall, kissing her fiercly. She moaned into his mouth.

They broke the kiss for air. His eyes were dark with lust.

He leaned in again and kissed her more gently this time. She started to feel herself become aroused, forgetting place and time. She leans into him and wraps her arms around his neck.

Jack's sneaks his hands down and squeezes her buttocks. She sighs as they keep kissing.

He turns them and guides her backwards towards his desk.

Her bum hits the table. He pushes away all the maps and papers aside and lifts her onto the table and sneaks his body between her legs.

He climbs and top of her, pinning her down on the desk. He breaks the kiss and grins down at her blushed face.

He keeps their eyes locked as he put two fingers in his mouth and killed the candle with his thumb and index.

The room went completely dark and Jack pulled back, leaving her laying on the table.

She couldn't see anything in the sudden darkness, thinking that maybe this was a trap. Maybe he would revenge her.

"Jack?" she murmured as she sat up, wondering where he went.

She jumped off the desk and tried to find her way to a wall.. or something.

"Jack, this is not funny. Just do it already!" she says into the pitch black nothing, standing clueless and blind in the cabin.

Her sight started to adapt when she looked towards the windows. She caught a glimpse of the moon coming to sight as the clouds moved away from it.

A nice way to go atleast.

Suddenly she feels hands slide around her stomach. She gasped and jumped back in surprise and bumped with her back into Jack's bare chest.

He chuckled. "Did i scare you, luv?" he purred in her ear.

"..Yes" she said softly, both aroused and confused as it was still very hard to see much. But having Jack against her like this was about to melt her.

"Apologies" he mumbled against her cheek as he brushed his palms upwards and carefully started to caress her breasts.

She sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Secretly loving his hands on her.

Jack quickly threw away her coat, leaving her in her nightgown.

He brushed her hair aside, revealing her beautiful swan-like neck.

He pulled her closer against him and placed small kisses on her neck, tickling her shoulder with his twin braided beard.

She sighed and her head fell backwards, allowing him to continue.

Jack pulled the straps of her gown off of her shoulders and let the fabric fall down to her waist where there was a tie stopping it from falling all the way.

Jack hardened at the sight of her exposed breasts, dimly pale from the moonlight.

He slid his hands down again and cupped her breasts while he carefully nibbled on her earlobe.

Elizabeth couldn't help but moan quietly at the sensation. Her nipples quickly stiffened under his palms.

Feeling goosebumps fill her body as Jack's broad chest was warm against her bare back.

Jack's hands wandered downwards. He undid the tie around her waist, letting her gown fall off to her feet.

Now she was naked in the dark room , squirming in Jack's embrace.

He still had his breeches on, but she could still feel his hardening length grow against her bum. Causing the excitement to flow inside her.

He slid one palm downwards, slowly passing by her aching privates and teasingly brushing his fingertips on her thigh before he went between her legs.

She let out a short moan and arched her back, causing her bum to press against his crotch as his fingers met with her needy vulva.

Jack sighed against her shoulder and started to kiss her neck as he continues to rub her slowly.

She breathed heavily, her knees went weak. She reached her hand up to the back of his head.

She parted her legs slightly to give him better access to her entrance.

He slid a finger inside her. She was dripping.

"Ah" Jack grinned. "I take it you like this very much eh?" he mumbles in her ear.

She only managed to reply with a whiny whimper as he slowly retreated his finger.

Jack walked them towards his bed until her knees met the edge.

"Lay down" he sensually whispers.

She layed down on her back, leaving her her legs parted for him.

She could see him slightly as the moon hit him, arousing her even more.

He joined her in bed and climbed on top of her. He caressed her slim body as he leaned down for another deep kiss.

She was about to burn up with anticipitation when she felt his still clothed bulge rock against her warm center.

She broke the kiss, all out of breath.

"Jack.." she breathed. "I haven't made love before.."

He was quiet for a moment, she couldn't see his expression.

He leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"Don't worry, luv. I'll be gentle" he whispered against her lips before he slid down her body.

She squirmed with excitement as she felt his hands on her inner thighs, spreading her legs wider.

She could feel his warm breath on her. Filling her body with instant lust.

He brushed his lips on her inner thighs, his moustache tickling her soft skin.

Jack smelled her arousal, she felt his breath going faster as he got closer to her waiting warmth.

She squirmed when he suddenly flicked his clever tongue through her wetness, tasting her thoroughly.

"Jack.." she moaned softly, gripping the sheets.

"Jack.. please.." she breathed, slightly grinding her hips against him.

He stops. "Please what?" he mocked, grinning in the dark.

"I.. i want you.." Elizabeth breathed frustratetly, barely understanding what the hell she just said out loud.

Jack shifted on top of her, pressing his groin between her legs, causing a short gasp from her mouth.

"Where?" he whispered, nuzzling against her neck.

She grabbed his hair as he began to mark her as his own, suckling on her neck.

"..Inside me" she breathed, arching her body against him.

He groaned, squeezing her breast.

"Turn around" Jack purred and pulled back and started to undo his breeches.

She quickly got up and turned around, standing on all fours, standing ready for him.

She couldn't see what he was doing or how he reacted as she shifted with her arse in the air, but she could sense him positioning himself behind her.

He stroked his palm down to her shoulders and over her back as his hard length came in contact with her wet folds.

She sighed as anticipitation tingled through her stomach.

Jack's hands caressed her bum as he rubbed his tip against her entrance.

Jack leaned over and mounted her, forcing her to lay on her stomach. He put his hands beside hers and pushed himself inside her.

She moaned and tilted her head back as he filled her. The back of her head met his shoulder, causing their cheeks to meet.

He kissed her cheek and earlobe as he started to thrust. His thick dreaded mane covered her shoulders.

She moaned again at the feeling of Jack moving inside her, quickly forgetting the tense and scary situation that led to this.

Elizabeth was boiling inside, she thought she would die from how good this felt. She was simply floating in pleasure.

Jack started to move faster, doubling the heavenly feeling inside her.

She moaned his name, encouraging him, never wanting this stop.

She felt his eyes on her, examining her reactions to what he was doing.

She began to move her hips with him, meeting him with equal force to his thrusts, making it even more intense.

Jack hissed and nibbled at her shoulder.

"Argh.. Why are you so bloody good, Lizzie?" he mumbled with his nose in her golden hair.

His words only increased the warm feeling inside her.

They started sweating as they sensually moved with eachother, seeking non stop release.

The pleasure was building and building, Elizabeth thought she was about to go insane, she squeezed around Jack, trying to let go.

Jack immediately stopped.

She sat up confused, flushed up and melted from their actions.

Jack sat back in the bed. "Come here, luv" he smiled. She saw his teeth shining in the dark.

She crawled over to him and straddled his lap. She felt his throbbing manhood, against her stomach. "There it is" she chuckled.

He kissed one of her breasts, pulling her to him by her waist.

Jack steered himself back to her entrance and she slowly slid down on him.

She gasped. He went deeper this time, filling her all the way.

She writhed her hips on his lap, creating the sensation of something she has never felt before.

She moaned and twirled her fingers into his hair, riding him passionately.

Nothing except for the two them right now in this moment was on her mind.

She was about to disappear into nothingness, just feeling Jack close with his strong arms stroking her back.

"Elizabeth.." Jack mumbled against her chest.

His voice sent her over the edge. An amazing wave of pleasure hit her intensely. She dug her face in Jack's shoulder, scratching his back as she whimpered in pleasure.

The feeling kept coming, slowly subsiding, she arched her body backwards. She gripped his shoulders and moaned.

Jack quickly leaned forwards and placed her down on her back in the bed, thrusting fast, causing her another release, her vagina clenched around him.

Jack's breath went ragged as he was about to explode, needing to pull out.

"Bugger.." he groaned.

"Do it" Elizabeth breathed. "Inside me"

Seconds after, he froze and went silent. Then she felt warm fluids rush inside her. Jack exhaled and collapsed on top her.

The two of them just lay there, like two dead fish, panting heavily.

Elizabeth slowly came back to her senses. Finding an exhausted Jack on top of her. She chuckled with the breath she had left. "Jack..?"

"Hmm?" He replied lazily with his face dug in her chest.

"You are squashing me" she laughed.

"Oh." Jack answered and rolled over to his back sighing.

She propped up on her elbow. "So... _this_ was the punishment?" she jokingly asked, lifting a brow.

Jack smiled widely and looked up at her. "No. The punishment will be that ye won't be marrying that bloody stupid William" he mocked.

She wrinkled her nose. "He is not stupid, he is my closest friend i have!" she stated, but then thinking over her words.

'Friend'

"Friend, eh?" Jack put his hands behind his head.

Of course she knew it, her feelings for William Turner was no more. She knew it since she voyaged with Jack to find the chest.

"Elizabeth" Jack snapped her out of it. She turned, looking at him questioningly. His featured were serious.

"Why did you let me- ye know...?" Jack glanced down at her nethers and up again.

She swallowed.

"You said you would never hurt me.. and then you made love with me.. i thought maybe you-"

"Lizzie, if i did not love you, you would be dead now" Jack interrupted and sat up.

"I should have known" she sighed.

" _I_ know!" Jack grinned. She stared at him confused.

"You let me fill you with my seeds. You killed me cuz' ye loved me" he smiled.

She was in absolute shock. Her jaw lost its muscles. "How-.. how did you know..?"

He shrugged. "I figured just now" he casually stated, like it was no big deal.

"B-but.. it is still not forgiveable?! You can't jus-" she was cut off as Jack's hand covered her mouth.

"I don't give a bloody damn, Elizabeth."

She accepted his sweet annoyingness and calmed down. This is more than anything she imagined, she should be grateful.

He removed his hand, just smiling at her.

"I love you" she let out and hugged him. Feeling the guilt washing away ever so slowly.

Jack held her. "And I you"

She didn't know that making love with Jack would feel so _right_. Or that she would have it with _him_ in the first place.

She had never felt that kind of lust and love with Will as she feels it around Jack. And she knew that she loved Jack before he... well.

She loved Will too, but less and less as she got more and more drawn to Jack.

She was still soon to be married to Will, and it had been her dream to marry him.. before she realized that Jack had stole her heart.

She feels as if she _has_ to marry William, because that is what she was supposed to.

She thought it was wrong to love Jack, because of how Will would be broken forever and she did not want that for her childhood best friend and future husband.

That is why she _dared_ to chain Jack to that mast... because she loved Jack. So much.

And she was a coward, she forbid herself to love anyone else. Because it wouldn't be right in anyone's eyes but the outcasts of the society; the pirates.

She cowardly left him to die so she could save her relationship to her loved ones.

She never thought that after Jack's death that she would fall into the darkest pit of depression and guilt.

Whom she loved was dead, and she had nothing but guilt and pain to carry for many moons.

And now, when she and her fellow pirates voyaged across the sea to save Jack from the locker, she thought he would be dead by now. Punished by the victim of her love.

But instead, she is laying in Captain Jack Sparrow's arms, soon to be with his child.

She is finally forgiven.


End file.
